Tonight
by BettyeK
Summary: It has been several months since the lovers had been together but tonight was special for the both of them for reasons only they knew for themselves. Please R & R


A/N: This story is an idea that I brought up to my friend Racey, and after MUCH consideration I decided to give it a go. I owe her so much. This is a first time songfic so please, be kind. Criticisms are doable, as I am NOT perfect, and I appreciate them.

DISCLAIMER: Gravitation is owned by Murakami Maki. Tonight lyrics belong to Enrique Iglesias and Ludacris

_Italics_- _for dream conversation and thoughts_

**Bold for Advertisement and Rap**

Warning: some bad language, sexual situations and OOC of Eiri Yuki

"_Ooh_." A quiet gasp fell from full, pink lips. The soft hands that caressed his body were so familiar, and it brought a deep moan from the tanned throat. "_Unh...don't stop, please_." His arms trailed down the lean torso that lay on top of him and fingers kneaded the sculpted ass that belonged to only him. "_Ah shit... I'm close...don't stop... please don't stop._" He could feel those strong, long fingers encircle his cock and he shuddered in response. _Yes, I've missed you so much. _His muscular thighs were clenched around his lover's lean hips, and a low growl began from deep within. "_Ah... Ahh... Ahhh... Ohh... I l- love you... so much... Right there! Right There! YES!"_ He bit his lip in an effort to simmer his ardor. It had been so long; he wasn't ready to finish just yet. He opened eyes that had closed in the midst of his orgasm and focused on the face so close to his own. His breath hitched as his lips were claimed in a deep, passionate kiss. As the other's tongue slid along his, he brought his arms up to wrap around the neck above him and hands met through soft yet damp locks. The kiss ended and he breathed out, _I love you..._

He became aware of his surroundings as the phone jangled him awake. He looked around his room, suddenly feeling foolish. He was asleep all that time? As he looked at his still clothed body, he felt a stickiness between his legs. He picked up the phone and growled into the receiver.

"This had better be good."

Eiri rushed out to his Mercedes; he had overslept AGAIN. He had been grateful that his editor had called him when she did. Eiri Yuki, 24 years old, a freakin literary genius, able to command the lust (sometimes even love) of any man or woman throughout the world; was in fact, rumored to have a Black Book that when perused, could take a full 12 hours to read (yep, he'd been that promiscuous) was running late for his monthy meeting with his editor because of his overzealous imagination. Did things suck any worse than this? Oh, yeah, they did... his koibito had been away from home for six months, (it was his fault that he was in this state- dammit!) and he had missed the deadline for his latest novel. Not wanting to tempt fate any further by cursing his situation, he quickly made his way to the diner and proceeded to lie his way to an extension.

Several hours later found Eiri in need of a cigarette and some decent coffee. Although his nicotine addiction had been curbed somewhat, (his lover shouldn't be around the smoke, after all) he found that when the Brat was gone, he did tend to smoke more. It kept his mind from dwelling on the loneliness he felt in the empty apartment. He was not used to feeling this way... he was more of a loner type, had been since he was a teenager. But, the Brat had carved a path into Eiri's heart, somehow, and now he dreaded the times when he was away. However, there would be no way in hell he would admit THAT to anyone. He was the blond sex demon for cryin out loud... at least that's what most people thought; he was always linked in some romantic escapade that cropped up in the media. He was not about to abuse that reputation by letting anyone know that he, in reality, was in love, whipped, and completely content with situation (which in itself, was totally uncharacteristic of Eiri Yuki). Since Shuichi had come into his life, almost 2 years ago now, he had not been unfaithful once... no one except the lovers knew that fact.

He let his mind dwell on Shuichi. Gods, he missed him. And since when did that happen? When did this all encompassing feeling of rightness settle between the two? He remembered when Shu had shown up at his apartment the first time. There he was, a very young, wanna-be pop star with pink hair. Eiri never knew what made him kiss Shu that first time; it certainly WAS NOT his hair... it may have been the eyes though. They were a beautiful shade of violet that shone with innocence; those eyes deepened to plum when passionate illuminating deeper desires that begged to be explored. That first kiss was what had done it, that kiss made him cave. While he tried to deny his feelings, he became tolerant and comfortable seeing Shuichi around; the kid just fit so perfectly against him. He had tried to get rid of him, because of his own emotional baggage, but Shuichi refused to let him be. So, they became roommates; in fact they had claimed to be lovers for publicity's sake. That announcement helped Shuichi and his band- Bad Luck become household names. And they were still selling records like crazy, hence this latest tour.

As he continued down the street looking for a place to get some smokes, he noticed a small sign in a jewelry store window. **New shipment of Engagement Rings Now Available**. He stepped inside on a whim, and decided to have a look. As he looked into the glass cabinet he came across a set of rings bejeweled in amethysts and gold topazes. Those would be perfect, he thought to himself. He had them both inscribed with today's date and the words, "With this ring, I thee wed." He asked for them to be wrapped, received his purchases, and proceeded out the door. He smirked, his cigarettes forgotten. _I'm ready. I have to ask him... tonight._

Shuichi looked down at his still clothed body and noticed that he was "drying" in a sticky mess. He gave a nervous laugh; that was a dream? It felt so real... he tried to lay back to recapture the visions of his lover, but then heard his phone ringing. It was his wake up call and he was going to be late. He had learned the hard way to avoid tardiness; his manager carried loaded weapons, and thought that they were a necessary discipline for any waywardness that might occur on the parts of him or the rest of the Bad Luck crew. He rummaged through his wardrobe, found a suitable travel outfit, and ran to the shower. A quick 10 minutes later, and he was showered (his now black hair styled), dressed, AND packed. He picked up his bags, and hurried down to the lobby to meet the rest of his group.

It had been a long 6 months on the road, but tonight was Bad Luck's final concert of the season before a well deserved month long break. The group was performing at home: Tokyo. The band members were all looking forward to the time off before heading back into the studio to record new music. Suguru Fujisaki, the keyboardist, was planning a trip to Disneyland with his family. Hiroshi Nakano, electric guitarist extrordinaire, was thinking how his beautiful Ayaka would be pampering him for the month. Shuichi Shindou, leader of the group, and self proclaimed lyrical genius, was anticipating the arrival of his novelist. While Eiri was usually aloof and cold to everyone else, he melted like butter for Shu. And Shuichi wanted to see his reaction to the new song they were debuting tonight.

The choice of venue for their concert was a small club that boasted a huge dancefloor. The band played big staduims, but this type of arena always granted more participation between audience and performer. Both groups were able to experience the energy, exuberance, and appreciation. Shu sang to his bandmates, "Hiro, Fujisaki, let's get this over with. I've got a date." _Ah Eiri, I've got such a surprise for you. I sure hope you'll be listening closely, because we both need this one. _As he threw his arms around his two friends, he heard the roar of the crowd. _Kami, there is only one other thing I want to hear more than that. _At that moment, Shuichi lifted his head and violet eyes met tequila gold. His heart skipped a beat, and then sped away like a freight train. He sighed soundlessly, _Eiri... I can't wait until tonight! _

Bad Luck claimed the stage. The popular boy band was awesome. Shuichi had gyrated his lithe, trim form up and down the stage flirting with everyone. However, his eyes only locked and held one other person's. "Whew! We have a new song we're debuting right here and now. Grab the person you're here with 'cause this one will say it all." Shu winked and a sexy smirk graced his lips, "Trust me." He pointed a finger at Yuki and motioned for his lover to join him on the stage. He thought of his dream from the morning, and flashed his bedroom eyes, drawing the man closer. Shu knew that Eiri couldn't resist. Yuki, with a smirk on his face, stood in front of the performer. "You wanted me, Brat?" His eyes sparkled with humor that only Shuichi could see. Shu grinned, and surprising everyone, husked out, "Yeah... Eiri, dance with me."

The intro started and Shuichi grabbed a headset mic; he wanted freedom to move. As his hips began to rock and match the rhythm of the drums, his hands reached out to his lover. He pulled Yuki closer to his body and set the pace. Eiri wasn't really a dancer by nature, but found that he couldn't have walked away, even if he had had the inclination. He allowed Shu to lead him, and it took less than a minute for both men to become hard... Shuichi hadn't even started singing yet! However, that soon changed- in a voice that lent itself to the sexual fantasies of everyone in the room, he began to croon.

You... You...

I know you want me...I made it obvious that I want you too. So put it on me... let's remove the space between me and you. Now rock your body... Oh ohh... Damn I like the way that you move...Just give it to me... Ohh... Cuz I already know what you want to do. Shuichi looked into Yuki's eyes and saw the flames of desire spark; his eyes reflected the same. Shu grabbed Eiri's ass, and the older man's hands, after a brief hesitation, began to trace up and down the singer's body.

Here's the situation... been to every nation... Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do. You know my motivation... given my reputation... Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude... but Tonight I'm lovin you... During the singer's sexy grinding against his lover, he could feel Eiri try to take over the dance. He grinned and continued singing, turning around to give Yuki control. Woah, oh, ya know that Tonight I'm lovin you... Ohh, ya know, that Tonight I'm lovin you...

Turning back around to walk his lover across the stage, a sweaty Shuichi raised an eyebrow. His intentions clearly displayed in every move he made towards Yuki. The chemistry between the two was palpable and further fueled the writhing duo (not to mention all the others that were witnessing the erotic dance).

You're so damn pretty... If I had a type than Baby it would be you... I know you're ready... Ohh... If I never lied then Baby you'd be the truth. Here's the situation... been to every nation... Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do... You know my motivation... given my reputation... Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude... But Tonight I'm lovin you... Ohh ya know that Tonight I'm fuckin you... At that word, he flashed a feral grin and returned to singing. Oh ya know... that Tonight I'm lovin you.

The spotlight was focused to illuminate the couple on stage. Shuichi, stopped in place and began the rap: "**Tonight I'm gonna do... Everything that I want with you... Everything that you need, everything you want. I want a honey, wanta stunt with you. From the window to the wall...Gotta give you my all... Winter or the Summertime, when I get you on the Springs, I'm a make you Fall... You got that body that makes me want ta get up on the floor just to see you dance... And I love the way you shake that ass, Turn around let me see them pants... You stuck with me, I'm stuck with you, Let's find somethin to do... Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude!" **

The lights once again lit up the whole floor and Shuichi took his cue: But Tonight I'm lovin you... Oh ohh, Tonight I'm lovin you... Oh ohh, ya know that Tonight I'm lovin you... You, you. As the music faded, Shuichi brushed his fingertips across Yuki's lips and mouthed, I love you. Yuki grabbed at the hand before it disappeared and sucked the first two fingers into his mouth while mouthing, I know. Bad Luck thanked everyone, shouted "Good Night Tokyo" and left the stage. Once they were all beyond the curtain, Shuichi planted his lips on Yuki's neck, nibbling and harshly sucking in an effort to create his mark. As he brought his head up, there was a devilish glint in his eyes and Yuki gave a grunt of approval; an affirmation of sorts. He leaned over and whispered in Shu's ear, "You promise?" Shuichi backed away from him to the calls of the crowd, and sang... "Tonight I'm fuckin you."

_Oh yeah, _Eiri thought while playing with the box in his pocket, _I'm going to ask him to marry me tonight. _


End file.
